rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Semblance
thumb|252px|Yang utilisant sa Semblance La semblance est une puissance manifestée par certains personnages dans RWBY. Description La semblance est la manifestation de la puissance innée et personnelle de l'un comme une capacité unique à chaque individu, avec les effets très variables d'un utilisateur à utilisateur. La nature de l'un Semblance est noté comme représentant un aspect de leur caractère. Cependant, Semblance d'une personne peut être similaire aux Semblances de leurs parents ou d'autres membres de la famille.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=21m27s RWBY Livestream] Par exemple, l'apparence de la famille Schnee, convoquant glyphes, est totalement héréditaire. Selon Winter Schnee, une semblance qui reste exactement la même entre les membres de la famille est quelque chose de très rare. Selon "Aura", le quatrième opus de RWBY: World of Remnant, la semblance est une projection plus tangible de son Aura. Pyrrha Nikos impliquait cette connexion quand elle a dit Jaune Arc que l'utilisation d'Aura peut aider à découvrir sa Semblance. Miles se réfère à la Semblance étant "alimentée" par Aura.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3062 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream]Rooster Teeth Tumblr Q&A, 5 Octobre 2017 Ceux qui utilisent Semblance sont capables de manipuler certains phénomènes physiques en fonction de la nature de leur pouvoir. Certaines personnes, comme Weiss Schnee, sont en mesure d'utiliser leur Semblance pour créer "glyphes" qui génèrent un certain effet désiré - les perturbations étant soudaines les plus importantes dans le mouvement et des éclats de l'élan. Ruby Rose est capable de se déplacer à des vitesses incroyables, tandis que Pyrrha pouvait manipuler les forces magnétiques. Certains ont des semblances qui dépendent de facteurs externes, tels que la capacité de Nora Valkyrie à convertir l'électricité dans l'environnement en force physique. Avec l'utilisation de poussière, certains individus peuvent modifier leurs Semblances avec des éléments tels que Weiss utilisant Myrtenaster pour changer ses glyphes et l'insertion de flacons de poussière dans Gambol Shroud de permet à Blake de faire que ses clones d'ombre prennent sur les propriétés élémentaires. La sur-utilisation de son Semblance pendant des périodes prolongées peut nuire à son utilisateur à certains moments. Cela a été démontré par Weiss à une occasion après l'utilisation d'une série de glyphes en succession rapide pour aider Ruby, son évanouissement par la suite. Ceci est également vu dans "End of the Beginning", quand Glynda Goodwitch montre des signes d'épuisement en utilisant sa semblance pour réparer la ville. En outre, il semble que des troubles émotionnels ou de stress peuvent affecter l'utilisation de Semblance, comme dans "PvP", où elle s'active de Pyrrha Nikos active alors qu'elle est en attente pour le tournoi round pour commencer et gauchit son épée pour un moment avant de défaire les dégâts , et dans "End of the Beginning", où Glynda Goodwitch tente d'utiliser son Semblance pour corriger certains des dommages causés par l'invasion Grimm, mais semble abandonner et ne sont pas en mesure de tenir sa Semblance pour plus longtemps. Sinon, elle aura peut-être été appauvri dans la mesure de ne pas avoir grand-chose avec laquelle utiliser sa Semblance. Il semble que l'agitation émotionnelle ou le stress peuvent affecter l'utilisation de la Semblance, comme le montre "Destiny", où la Semblance de Pyrrha Nikos s'active en parlant à Jaune Arc et le claque accidentellement dans le mur de pierre. Plus tard, dans "PvP", Pyrrha détourne temporairement son arme et son bouclier pendant un tour de tournoi. Ce phénomène est montré par Weiss dans "Tipping Point", quand elle invoque accidentellement un Boarbatusk, qui attaque alors un invité de la fête. L'exemple le plus ancien et le plus fréquent de ce phénomène est l'habitude de Yang Xiao Long à activer accidentellement sa semblance quand elle est en colère. Un utilisateur ne devrait pas être en mesure d'utiliser sa ressemblance même si son aura a été épuisé. Rooster Teeth Tumblr Q & A, 5 Octobre 2017 Weiss pouvait encore utiliser ses glyphes dans le "White" Trailer après avoir été renversée et avoir saigné, quelque chose qui impliquait que son Aura a été drainée. Cependant, il s'agit d'une incohérence, étant donné que la bande-annonce «blanche» a été faite au début des étapes de planification de «RWBY», alors que même le concept de Dust était encore à l'état de prototype. Dans le cas de Qrow Branwen, il est possible qu'une Semblance soit incontrôlable et/ou active de manière permanente. De plus, il peut même être possible qu'une Semblance affecte son environnement. Utilisateurs Team RWBY Ruby Rose thumb|258px|Semblance de Ruby, une vitesse accrue La semblance de Ruby a été surnommé Speed (par Pyrrha). Ruby peut utiliser son Semblance de se déplacer à des vitesses qui sont presque trop vite pour l’œil, la faisant apparaître comme si elle peut se téléporter. Elle utilise cette capacité dans le combat pour esquiver les attaques, désorienter ennemis, à la hâte se retirer rapidement et contre-attaque. Comme on le voit dans "Best Day Ever", elle est également assez rapide pour créer un sillage qui peut ramasser un grand nombre d'objets, y compris les personnes. Ruby peut également attraper d'autres personnes ou d'objets et de les transporter hors à haute vitesse avec son Semblance. Cependant, elle a de la difficulté significative avec transportant des charges plus lourdes, ce qui lui fait vaciller après une utilisation prolongée, comme on le voit au cours de "A Hiccup Minor" avec Penny Polendina, qui est révélé plus tard être un robot en métal et donc plus lourd qu'un humain normal. Un autre inconvénient de l'utilisation de Ruby de son apparence est qu'elle ne semble pas avoir le plein contrôle sur elle, comme il semble exiger une concentration ferme. Comme on le voit dans "Les joueurs et les morceaux", elle ne semble pas à l'utiliser dans sa retraite précipitée d'un Stalker de mort. Et dans "No Brakes", elle ne semble pas utiliser son semblance de manière suffisamment efficace pour échapper à Roman Torchwick et White Fang. Après la chute de Beacon, le contrôle de Ruby sur sa Semblance s'est amélioré. Comme le montre le Volume 4 Character Short, elle peut à plusieurs reprises changer de direction en plein air et attaquer à grande vitesse. Elle a aussi la capacité d'éclater en trois grappes de pétales de roses séparées qui s'écoulent autour d'un adversaire avant de se reformer. La mécanique exacte de cette capacité n'est pas encore claire. Dans "The Next Step", Ruby utilise sa Semblance pour bénéficier directement à ses coéquipiers au combat. Ceci est démontré quand elle a porté Nora Valkyrie vers le "Petra Gigas", la première utilisant son Magnhild amélioré avant de marteler le visage du géant. Une telle vitesse brouille l'apparence des deux, semblable à l'effet lorsque Ruby a utilisé sa Semblance dans "Best Day Ever". On voit souvent des pétales de rose dans son sillage lorsque Ruby utilise sa semblance. En tant que tel, dans "A Much Needed Talk" Qrow Branwen décrit Ruby's Semblance comme "être capable d'éclater en pétales de rose." Le jeu de plateau officiel, '' RWBY: Combat Ready , se réfère à l'action d'utiliser sa Semblance comme "Dash". ''' RWBY: Combat Ready '' page Kickstarter ' 1201 Best Day Ever 16878.png | Sa semblance dans "Best Day Ever", avant de créer un slipstream V4 C0 00037.png | Dématérialisation en trois grappes de pétales Weiss Schnee thumb|254px|Semblance, Glyphes Weiss La Semblance Weiss est '''Glyphes', qui est le Semblance héréditaire de la famille Schnee. Ses Glyphes ont une variété d'effets sur les objets, monstres, et les gens (y compris elle-même). Weiss utilise souvent ses glyphes pour la propulsion, car ils ont la capacité de contrôler le mouvement, exerçant des forces de poussée / traction sur d'autres objets, et d'agir comme une surface solide. Dans "The First Step, Pt.2", Weiss utilise ses Glyphes comme plates-formes solides à sauter hors du cours de sa descente. Elle utilise également Glyphes comme un bouclier solide ou barrière pendant sa bataille contre le Boarbatusk dans "The Badge et The Burden, Pt.2". Elle est également considérée en utilisant ses Glyphes pour accélérer les objets à travers l'air et sur les surfaces dans "Players and Pieces" et diverses autres occasions. À l'aide Myrtenaster, elle modifie ces glyphes en changeant l'élément de la cartouche anti-poussière, ce qui donne une grande variété d'effets. Une variante de ses Glyphes, appelé Dilatation du Temps[[Lessons Learned|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Épisode 4: "Lessons Learned"]], semble augmenter le temps de la vitesse et de la réaction et est le résultat du mélange de poussière de foudre avec sa semblance. "Painting the Town..." Weiss est également capable de conférer ces améliorations sur d'autres personnes, comme on le voit quand elle améliore la vitesse de Blake quand elle combattait le Atlesian Paladin-290 dans "Painting the Town...". Une version noire du glyphe de base, qui exerce des forces de traction, semble résulter de l'utilisation de Dust, comme en témoigne la chambre de poussière de Myrtenaster tournant dans le Volume 5 Weiss Character Short ". "Volume 5 Weiss Character Short" ' Une autre application des Glyphes de Weiss est l'invocation. Selon Winter, les membres de la famille Schnee sont capables d'invoquer des ennemis qu'ils ont déjà vaincus au combat et de les amener à se battre pour leur côté. Bien que l'hiver lui assure que Weiss a aussi cette capacité et serait en mesure de l'utiliser avec la pratique, Weiss estime qu'elle ne peut pas Invoquer. Avec quelques conseils de sa sœur, Weiss est brièvement capable d'invoquer une petite version de l'épée du costume géant de l'armure qu'elle avait déjà battu dans le "White" Trailer. Cependant, il semble que Weiss ne prend pas l'avis de la petite épée et ne sait pas qu'elle a quelque peu réussi à invoquer. Pendant la Bataille de Beacon, elle est capable d'invoquer le bras droit et l'épée de l'armure géante d'un Atlesian Paladin-290 qu'elle a battu. Dans "Downfall", Weiss invoque la reine Lancer qu'elle a vaincue dans la bataille du dirigeable pour piquer Hazel et le ramener dans le bâtiment de l'école. Dans le jeu de plateau officiel, '' RWBY: Combat Ready '', elle peut utiliser sa Semblance comme un "Glyphe de Déviation". ''' RWBY: Combat Ready '' page Kickstarter ''' 1002_White_Trailer_4541.png|Les glyphes Weiss tels qu'ils figurent dans le "White" Trailer. V2_04_00066.png|Blake, habilité par les Glyphes Weiss (éventuellement Time Dilation) V3_0400083.png|Summoning Glyphe de Weiss Blake Belladonna thumb|254px|Blake Semblance, Ombre La semblance de Blake, '''Shadow, lui permet de créer des clones d'elle-même. Ces clones sont solides, mais ils peuvent être dissipés facilement si frapper ou si elles se déplacent trop loin de Blake. Ils peuvent être utilisés pour distraire les ennemis ou prendre des coups pour Blake, et elle peut utiliser un clone comme une plate-forme pour sauter hors de la mi-air. Blake peut également charger Gambol Shroud avec la poussière pour faire ses ombres copier un élément, avec ses images rémanentes devenir complètement solide ou même complètement immatériel en fonction de la forme choisie de poussière. Le feu poussière lui permet de créer des clones de feu qui explosent au contact, Poussière de glace lui permet de créer des copies solides de glace d'elle-même, et de la terre ou de pierre poussière lui permet de créer un clone de pierre solide. Dans "Mountain Glenn", Blake dit que son Semblance est le reflet de sa tendance à courir à partir de ses problèmes plutôt que de les affronter, comme elle laisse derrière elle une copie vide d'elle-même qui prend le coup alors qu'elle échappe. Au fil du temps, les clones d'ombre de Blake ont été montré pour se développer à partir de simples après-images dans des leurres pleinement convaincants capables de rester en vigueur pendant des périodes plus longues. Evénements "Heroes and Monsters" impliquent que Semblance Blake a peut-être renforcé ou évolué, comme elle est perçue à l'aide d'un qui imite non seulement elle-même, le déplacement et exprimant en conséquence, mais Yang Xiao Long ainsi, alors qu'en réalité, le vrai Blake portait le réel Yang à la sécurité. Ce leurre a été assez fort pour simuler la décapitation de Blake par l'épée d'Adam un instant avant d'être dissipé. V2_11_00046.png|Un clone feu de poussière, qui explose après V2_11_00047.png|Un clone de la poussière de la terre V2_11_00049.png|Un clone de poussière de glace Le jeu de plateau officiel, '' RWBY: Combat Ready , se réfère à l'action d'utiliser sa Semblance comme "Copy Cat". ''' RWBY: Combat Ready '' page Kickstarter ' Yang Xiao Long thumb|258px|Semblance de YangLa semblance de Yang est la capacité à absorber l'énergie des dommages qu'elle a prise, et le rediriger à son adversaire, efficacement sa prise plus fort à chaque coup. Sa capacité provoque aussi ses yeux pour changer la couleur du lilas au rouge, ce qui est un "effet secondaire" de son Semblance'[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat], bien que cela arrive de temps en temps en dehors des combats. Lors de l'utilisation de son Semblance, elle tire la puissance de ses cheveux[http://youtu.be/AEE80lvdkYI?t=30m30s AfterBuzz RWBY After Show Volume 2 Episodes 3 & 4]. Monty Oum a comparé l'apparence de Yang à un "'''Power Meter" de jeux de combat.Twitter de Monty Cependant, la Semblance de Yang ne lui accorde pas son invincibilité, et elle subit des dégâts de ses adversaires, car Adam Taurus a pu couper son bras avec Wilt et Blush. Taiyang Xiao Long a comparé sa semblance à une crise de colère. Dans le Volume 5 Yang Character Short, Yang était capable d'utiliser sa Semblance après que son Aura scintillait. Le jeu de plateau officiel, '' RWBY: Combat Ready , se réfère à l'action d'utiliser sa Semblance comme "Rage". ''' RWBY: Combat Ready '' page Kickstarter ' V2e4_yang_ready_punch.png V2e4_yang_finishes_paladin.png V2_04_00081.png Team JNPR Jaune Arc thumb|254px|Semblance de Jaune Dans "Forever Fall, Pt.2", quand Cardin Winchester tente de frapper Jaune au visage, il y a un éclair lumineux, et Jaune semble n'avoir subi aucun dégât. Cardin, cependant, tient sa main dans la douleur. Monty Oum a dit que c'était un premier indice vers sa ressemblance. Dans "Vault of the Spring Maiden", la semblance de Jaune s'active pour la première fois en essayant de sauver la vie de Weiss mourante, fermant sa blessure fatale. Dans "Downfall", d'autres détails de sa Semblance sont élaborés, et il est révélé qu'il peut amplifier l'Aura des autres en transférant une partie de la sienne, sans se soucier de manquer en raison de ses importantes réserves. thumb|250px|Jaune transférant un part de son Aura pour amplifier celle de Weiss. Nora Valkyrie thumb|256px|Semblance de Nora La semblance de Nora est la capacité à produire et à canaliser l'énergie électrique dans ses muscles, ce qui donne à sa force absurde. En outre, elle est pratiquement à l'abri de prendre des dégâts électriques comme elle absorbe tout simplement aucun courant électrique pour alimenter sa force. Son apparence a apparemment aucune limite sur combien il peut absorber depuis qu'elle est perçue prend une explosion complète de la foudre avec apparemment aucun dommage à ses niveaux Aura. Nora révéla à Oscar que pendant que la Semblance de Ren était débloquée par le stress, la sienne était débloquée par la foudre. Cela indique que les phénomènes externes peuvent être utiles pour découvrir et libérer le pouvoir de la semblance, en attendant que ce soit quelque chose qui peut être déclenché à l'extérieur. Pyrrha Nikos thumb|254px|La semblance de Pyrrha, Polarité, utilisée pour manipuler des canettes de soda Pyrrha pouvait utiliser la '''Polarité', qui lui a permis de commander la force du magnétisme. Elle pouvait manipuler les scores des objets métalliques simultanément et accélérer leur vitesses élevées. Selon l'analyse de Mercury Black, une fois qu'elle est entrée en contact avec un objet magnétique, elle pourrait à distance le déplacer mais elle veut - mais il est montré dans la lutte alimentaire dans "Best Day Ever" qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toucher chaque objet unique pour elle pour le contrôler. Sa capacité était assez fort qu'il lui a permis de manipuler des métaux normalement non-magnétiques, tels que l'aluminium. Cela peut être vu comme sa lance et le bouclier "léviter" vers ses mains et elle a été vu commander des dizaines de canettes de soda sans les toucher. Elle préfère normalement utiliser cette capacité subtilement, dévier les attaques avec elle d'une manière telle qu'elle crée l'illusion de son être intouchable. Cependant, elle était connue pour l'utiliser plus ouvertement dans une capacité à la fois offensive et défensive à l'occasion, comme indiqué dans "PvP", où elle a utilisé son Semblance pour créer une impulsion et frapper en arrière épées de Penny. Sa capacité était si forte, elle pourrait soulever plusieurs énormes engins et de les jeter, comme indiqué dans "End of the Beginning" Lie Ren La Semblance de Ren masque l'émotion négative, ce qui l'aide à éviter la détection par Grimm, comme en témoigne la nuit où Kuroyuri a été attaqué. Quand il l'a utilisé pour la première fois cette nuit-là, il se cachait dans un petit canal, saisi de panique. Sa Semblance s'activa, et peu après, il devint calme et se précipita pour aider Nora sans aucune interférence de la part de Grimm. Une fois sur place, il activa de nouveau sa Semblance, prolongeant ses effets à Nora, qui s'arrêta de trembler et de gémir. Un Nevermore perché au sommet de la maison descendit et regarda autour de lui sans s'en apercevoir avant de décoller. Même si la personne affectée se trouve dans le champ visuel du Grimm, le Grimm ne le perçoit pas, comme cela a été démontré lorsque Ren l'utilisait sur Jaune et Qrow lorsqu'il faisait face au Nuckelavee. Lorsque sa semblance s'active, les couleurs de la personne affectée deviennent temporairement grisées. Team SSSN Sun Wukong thumb|252px|Semblance de Sun, Via Sun Le Semblance de Sun est nommé Via Sun, la possibilité de créer des clones de lui-même. Bien que similaire à Semblance de Blake, la principale différence est que, plutôt que de laisser des clones derrière, Sun projette ses clones avant et doit rester là et effectivement les manipuler dans des actions de la scène'Volume 2 Commentaires des Directeurs 47:51'. Alors que son Semblance est activé, les cheveux et la queue lueur jaune. Ses clones ont également la possibilité de faire exploser au contact. Il est d'abord vu en utilisant son Semblance dans "Painting the Town...", où il crée une paire de clones qui attaque Paladin de Roman Torchwick, cependant, cela était de peu d'effet. Il semblerait aussi que sa semblance épuise rapidement son Aura, car il ne peut pas la ttenir plus longtemps sans éprouver de fatigue. Dans "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", après avoir épuisé son Aura d'utiliser quatre clones, il fut blessé par Ilia Amitola. Son Semblance est basé sur une puissance de la mythologie Sun Wukong, qui avait aussi la possibilité de créer des clones de lui-même à partir de brins de ses cheveux. Team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina Dans le commentaire des réalisateurs du volume 3, il est dit que la semblance de Velvet lui permet d'imiter les mouvements des gens. Volume 3 DVD Commentateurs Elle utilise ceci en conjonction avec son arme, qui crée des copies de lumière dure des armes dont elle prend des photographies. En utilisant cette combinaison, elle est capable d'utiliser les armes copiées aussi efficacement que leur utilisateur d'origine. Cependant, les armes ne durent que quelques coups. Miles Luna souligne sur le commentaire que Velvet est l'un des premiers personnages dont l'arme est extrêmement complémentaire à sa Semblance. Team FNKI Flynt Coal thumb|260px|Killer Quartet Le Semblance de Flynt Coal est nommé Killer Quartet. Il lui permet de créer trois doubles de lui-même (ainsi, un «quatuor», y compris lui-même). Chacun de ses doublons apparaît avec sa propre arme, lui permettant d'attaquer avec jusqu'à quatre fois la force en même temps. Ses copies suivent chaque action, il fait un moment après, il les fait. Ils ne semblent pas se déplacer eux-mêmes. Chacune de ses copies a sa propre couleur, lui-même avec son apparence «régulier» de cyan, plus les doublons en jaune, vert et magenta. Leurs attaques de leurs trompettes suivent également ce schéma de couleurs. Dans l'épisode "Never Miss a Beat", Flynt utilise sa Semblance pour maîtriser Weiss pendant le tournoi en duo du Festival de Vytal. Team STRQ Raven Branwen La semblance de Raven lui permet de créer des portails pour les personnes avec lesquelles elle s'est liée. Jusqu'à présent, Raven a un lien avec au moins son frère Qrow Branwen, son ancien coéquipier et amant Taiyang Xiao Long et sa fille Yang Xiao Long. Le portail prend l'apparence d'une forme ovale constituée d'une énergie tourbillonnante noire et rouge. Sa semblance est d'abord vu dans "No Brakes" quand elle tombe d'un portail dans le wagon dans lequel se trouvent Yang et Neopolitan. Après avoir effrayé Neo, elle crée un autre portail plus durable et lentement sort à travers elle. Ses portails peuvent être créés dans l'orientation horizontale et verticale, et ils peuvent être maintenus pendant de longues périodes de temps. Qrow Branwen La semblance de Qrow apporte le malheur partout où il va et, contrairement à la plupart des Semblances, la sienne est toujours active et incontrôlable. Cela conduit à des incidents aussi petits qu'un verre frappé dans le sol dans "New Challengers..." ou aussi significatif qu'une poutre de bois tombant presque sur Ruby Rose dans "Punished". Qrow a déclaré que sa Semblance peut être utilisée à son avantage dans un combat. Sa semblance ne discrimine pas qui elle affecte, ce qui le pousse à rester à l'écart des gens qui l'intéressent. Faction de Cinder Neopolitan thumb|254px|La semblance de Neo est des illusions Neo semble être en mesure de créer des illusions très réalistes qui peuvent être utilisés pour tromper les ennemis'Volume 3 Commentaires des Directeurs'. Ces illusions ne semblent pas être très solides, car elles se brisent à l'impact. Cette capacité d'illusion est d'abord vu dans "Painting the Town ...", où elle crée un mur d'illusion portant des images d'elle-même et Roman Torchwick comme une distraction pour l'équipe RWBY comme elle et d'évasion romaine à un Bullhead à proximité. Capacité apparente de Neo se téléporter (comme vu dans "No Brakes", après apparaît Raven Branwen) peut également être lié à son Semblance ou pourrait être truqué en utilisant des illusions. Ses déguisements et des changements radicaux dans l'apparence dans le volume 3 sont dues à son Semblance. Ceci est illustré dans "Heroes and Monsters", comme elle change de son déguisement Atlas pour sa tenue par défaut tout en confrontant Ruby. V3e1_69.png|Un exemple d'utilisation de son Semblance pour se déguiser V3_11_00006.png|enlever ses vêtements Neo illusion V3_11_00054.png|Illusion Neo étant brisée par une balle, juste avant les feux romains Emerald Sustrai thumb|256px|Ce qu' Ambre voit, en raison de la semblance d'Emerald La semblance de Emerald est hallucinations mentales individuelles'Volume 3 Commentaires des Directeurs' - la possibilité de modifier les informations sensorielles dans la tête d'une personne tandis que leur cerveau traite il. Elle peut faire un (ou plusieurs) voir et d'entendre des choses qui ne sont pas nécessairement là. En d'autres termes, au lieu de générer une illusion que tout le monde peut voir à proximité, elle fait halluciner sa cible. thumb|256px|Ce que tout le monde voit Son Semblance est montré pour avoir ses limites. Alors qu'elle semble capable de contrôler facilement un seul esprit, contrôle plus que cela semble imposer sa propre tête sévèrement. Après avoir fait deux ambulanciers halluciner légèrement en "Beginning of the End", elle se plaint que cela lui a donné un mal de tête. On ne sait pas quelles sont les conséquences de la manipulation plus feraient à son esprit. Elle a été montré pour utiliser son Semblance pour distraire son adversaire, comme quand elle provoque Coco Adel voir et entendre un faux Yatsuhashi Daichi au cours de son et le double Mercury Black rond dans le tournoi. Cette distraction permet de quitter son lieu de se cacher et trouver une bien meilleure position pour se faufiler attaque Coco. Elle peut également utiliser son Semblance pour attirer quelqu'un dans un piège, ce qu'elle fait à Amber en "Beginning of the End". Dans l'épisode "Fall", Emerald utilise son Semblance pour tromper Yang à croire que Mercure est son attaque après leur match du tournoi a conclu. Yang réagit par réflexe poinçonnage et tirant son arme pour arrêter Mercury de son coup de pied. En réalité, le mercure se lève, tranquillement se dirige vers elle et se trouve dans l'endroit parfait pour la balle, elle tire à frapper sa jambe. De même, dans "PvP" Emerald utilise son semblance de faire Pyrrha voir des milliers d'épées au lieu de la quantité réelle, résultant en réponse paniquée de ce dernier avec son propre Semblance. White Fang Adam Taurus thumb|254px La Semblance d'Adam est peut-être appelé Moonslice sur la base des notes données par Monty'Twitter de Monty Oum'. Il est décrit comme étant quelque chose de similaire à la semblance de Yang, cependant, la principale différence est que Yang utilise la puissance ajoutée à sa propre force, alors qu'Adam semble tout mettre en un coup. ' ''RWBY 3 Marathon Hype Stream''' était assez puissant pour épuiser le reste de l'Aura de Yang et couper son bras en un seul coup dans "Heroes and Monsters". AfterBuzz Son Semblance semble impliquer absorber une attaque avec son épée, Wilt, puis en coupant son adversaire avec une force contrecarrée. Dans la "Black" Trailer, Adam utilise Moonslice sur un Spider Droid après l'absorption d'un faisceau d'énergie importante, entraînant l'ensemble du robot de se désintégrer. Il est montré dans "Heroes and Monsters" qu'il peut y avoir une période de temps entre l'absorption des attaques et la découpe d'un adversaire. 1003_Black_Trailer_7106.png|Absorber / annuler le rayon laser du Spider Droid AdamShadow.png|Ses cheveux et quelques marques sur son manteau rouge V3_11_00105.png|Absorbant les balles de Gambol Shroud, la lame rouge rouge cette fois Autres Glynda Goodwitch thumb|258px|La semblance de Glynda, la Télékinésie, utilisé pour manipuler des éclats d'obus de l'attaque de Cinder La semblance de Glynda est la télékinésie'[[Aura (WoR episode)|''RWBY Volume 2: World of Remnant: Aura]], la capacité de se déplacer ou d'objets de contrôle. Elle a un degré élevé de contrôle sur son Semblance et est capable de l'utiliser dans le combat à la fois sur la défense, en arrêtant les projectiles, et offensivement, en manipulant des objets et de les utiliser pour attaquer. Sa Semblance semble également être capable de ré-assembler et de réparer des objets brisés, une capacité qu'elle utilise pour "Breach", scellant l'entrée par laquelle les Grimm entraient. Elle l'utilise aussi pour réparer les chambres et les biens détruits par les pitreries de l'équipe RWBY et Qrow Branwen. Winter Schnee thumb|258px|Semblance de Winter, Glyphes Comme on le voit dans "It's Brawl in the Family", Winter a la Semblance de famille Schnee de '''Glyphes. Ses glyphes ont plusieurs des mêmes effets que le do de sa sœur, dont notamment la possibilité d'exercer des forces sur elle-même et des objets, qui Winter utilise pour se déplacer agilement dans le combat. Comme Weiss et d'autres membres de la famille Schnee, elle peut également convoquer des versions de ses ennemis passés à se battre pour elle. Contrairement Weiss, elle affiche une grande maîtrise de cet aspect de son Semblance. Ses Invoque sont connus pour inclure des dizaines de Nevermores miniatures, ainsi qu'une pleine grandeur Beowolf. Ses Invoquations prennent une coloration blanc-bleu et émettent une lueur douce, semblable à celle de la neige étincelante. V3 03 00053.png|Invocation Glyphe d'Winter, avec Nevermores convoqués V3_0400053.png|Invocation Glyphe d'Winter dans sa main V3_0400054.png|Beowolf Invoqué par Winter Hazel Rainart Comme l'a confirmé Ozpin dans "Downfall", la semblance de Hazel est complètement immunisé contre la sensation de douleur. Il lui permet de poignarder la poussière dans son corps sans ressentir les effets négatifs de la poussière ou la douleur d'avoir un objet pointu être enfoncé dans sa chair. Pour être précis, il ne ressent simplement pas la douleur, n'étant pas à l'abri des dommages. Si suffisamment de dégâts sont causés à son corps, il ne pourra pas continuer à se battre, qu'il le ressente ou non. Trivia * Tout comme la façon dont les armes dans RWBY ont des bruits spécifiques qui leur sont associés, les Semblances en ont aussi. * Tout le monde ne découvre pas leur semblance en dépit d'être un combattant actif, comme Roman Torchwick. 'Rooster Teeth Tumblr Q & A 5 Octobre 2017 ' Références Navigation Catégorie:Terminologie Catégorie:Pouvoir